Blessure de l'âme
by lasarahdu51
Summary: Sasuke part seul pour une mission sans que ses coéquipiers n'en sache rien. Naruto le retrouve plus tard au bord de la mort. Mais que se passera t'il quand Sasuke se réveillera et que Naruto lui annoncera que deux ans ont passés ? Yaoi lemon
1. Deux ans

Pairing: Naru x Sasu le meilleur couple que les fangirls ont inventé ^^

Rating : M . Non, pas tout de suite, patienté encore un chapitre (de toutes façons, c'est mal écris, c'est moche et j'arriverais comme même à le faire tenir en deux chapitres, je suis comme un cafard, je meurs pas si facilement xD )

Les personnages sont les miens, surtout Sasuke ... non je blague, en faite je voulais le dire, juste une fois T^T Tous les personnages sont à ceuxqui le ont créés, les fangirls elles n'ont le droit à rien *pleure en silence*

Bon, je vous préviens illico presto, c'est ma première fanfic, donc comme dit au-dessus, c'est moche, les caractères des personnages sont pas très bien respecté et c'est bourré de fautes d'orthographes, mais lisez comme même, et reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir (même si c'est des critiques, et oui! )_

Un bruissement de feuille... Non, ce n'était qu'un gros oiseau. Une branche qui craque... juste un cerf bien imprudent. Voilà maintenant douze heures que Sasuke était allongé là, baignant dans son sang, souffrant le martyre et attendant que quelqun vienne enfin le délivrer de sa souffrance.

**_Quel idiot._**

Il aurait du savoir que combattre ce déserteur seul à douze ans n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il ne voulait pas impliquer ses coéquipiers, il voulait le combattre seul. Depuis quelques temps, Sasuke demandait des missions à l'Hokage sans que Naruto ou Sakura ne soit mis en confidence, il partait seul et revenait quelques jours plus tard, dans un terrible état. Il prétendait alors que c'était un "entraînement particulièrement dur", plusieurs fois Naruto lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, il avait failli céder. Qui pouvait résister à ses yeux qui renfermait cette espèce de flamme innocente et cette pointe de curiosité naïve qui le caractérisait, mais malgré tout, il refusait catégoriquement à chaque fois.

Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire, si il y a bien une personne dans Konoha, dans le monde qu'il ne voulait surtout en aucun cas mêler à ses histoires, c'était son idiot d'ami de toujours.

Il commençait à ne plus sentir son bras droit qui était entaillé jusqu'à l'os par des centaines de coups de kunai et de shuriken, le sang coulait abondamment de la plaie qui ne se refermait pas telle une macabre fontaine teintée de rouge, sans parler de son torse coupé en deux et de sa jambe ouverte du bas jusqu'en haut. Flou. Tout devenait flou. Sa vision, ses souvenirs, ses pensées. La seule chose qu'il vit, au fond de ses paupières qui se fermaient petit à petit, c'était un visage.

Des mèches blondes le parsemait, ses grands yeux bleus étaient comme deux océans de tendresse, sa peau était matte, de chaque côté de celle-ci ce dessinait des traits comme des moustaches. Un chat, c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à un chat. C'était peut-être ridicule comme pensée, mais lorsque l'on est au fond du gouffre et qu'on l'on sait que l'on ne remontra plus, on s'accroche à quelque chose de réel, de concret, pour ne pas devenir totalement dingue.

Un souffle chaud, juste au-dessus de sa tête lui fit se rappeler qu'il avait froid, très froid, horriblement froid. Un froid comme il n'en avait jamais connu, et la douleur, cette douleur atroce qui lui fit presque pousser un cri quand il sentit qu'on lui frôla le bras. Sasuke n'avait plus de force, plus assez pour se lever, pour se redresser vaguement ou même pour ouvrir les yeux. Un doux murmure vint à ses oreilles, murmure qui s'intensifia, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus distinct :

-Sa... ke... m'entends ... Je suis... tu me vois... Oh mon... saignes... -normément ... bras...

Il ne comprenait rien, que des brides de mots, il tenta de bouger pour faire sentir qu'il était en vie mais s'était sans compter sur ce geste infime et presque invisible qui réveilla en lui toute la douleur et la souffrance qui se dispersa dans tous ses muscles, dans chacune de ses cellules. Il cria, aussi fort qu'il pouvait, mais sa bouche ne s'ouvrit pas, aucun son n'en sortais... Rien à faire... Dormir, seulement dormir... ne plus souffrir, seulement ne plus souffrir... s'enfuir, seulement s'enfuir... mourir , seulement et uniquement mourir.

Les ténèbres l'aspirait, il se laissa faire, il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça, des heures de souffrances et de tortures par un homme cruel, il pensait savoir ce qu'était la torture, il pensait avoir tout connu, voir ses parents morts devant lui, tués par son frère, devoir se venger de celui-ci, mais là, lui même n'en revenait pas. D'ailleurs il n'en reviendrait jamais, il allait mourir. La terre se souleva, ou plutôt on le portait, un démon ou un ange, il ne savait pas, mais il espérait ne plus se réveiller.

Aïe. Le seul mot qu'il prononça en se réveillant. Pourtant, il n'avait plus mal. Il ouvrit les paupières, très doucement, comme s'il sortait d'un très long sommeil , la différence de lumière le fit cligner des yeux pour que sa vue s'adapte, un plafond, c'est ce qu'il vit.

-Ahhh... alors comme ça, même les anges on un toit au-dessus d'eux?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu pourra leur poser la question Sasuke no Baka.

Il releva doucement sa tête qui le faisait douloureusement souffrir, au moins allongé il n'avait plus mal. Il aperçut devant lui une petite tête à la peau dorée décorée de deux ampoules bleues clignotantes comme deux grands lacs et encadrés de jolies mèches jaunes blé. Il sourit malgré lui, cela faisait du bien de le revoir.

Il ouvrit la mâchoire pour parler avant qu'un poing ne vienne la frapper violemment. Il se fracassa littéralement la tête contre le carrelage froid de l'hôpital, quelqun l'attrapa par le col de son pyjama et le releva vivement sans douceur, il détourna la tête pour ne pas voir celle de son assaillant, ce coup de poing, il l'avait bien mérité, bien plus qu'il n'osait le dire. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqun était en train de mouiller son haut et lui bafouillait en reniflant bruyamment des paroles incompréhensibles quand les mots commencèrent à prendre du sens:

-Sniiiffff... Comment... Sniiifff... Pourquoi, t'es parti, comme ça, sans rien dire pendant une semaine... Sniifff... j'me suis inquiété moi... Je t'ai cherché, et quand je t'avais enfin trouvé, t'étais là , allongé par terre, ton bras pissait le sang, ta jambe était dans un état indescriptible et j'ai cru qu'en regardant bien ton torse, j'aurais pu voir ton coeur battre... Sniiifff... J'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre... j'ai eu si peur... Ca va faire deux ans déjà, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais... Tu sais au moins ce que j'ai ressentit quand l'Hokage m'a dit que tu allais te réveiller...

Deux... ans... Sasuke s'était endormi pendant deux ans... Et là, paf ! Pas magie, il se réveillait comme si de rien n'était... En y regardant bien, les cheveux de Naruto s'était allongée, lui aussi, il était plus grand, et sa silhouette s'était affinée, mais restait musclée et imposante. Et lui alors ? Rien! Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, Naruto lui raconta alors que le produit que les médecins lui avait injecté faisait en sorte que son corps agirait comme si rien ne se passait et se concentrerait seulement sur ses blessures et pas sur sa croissance, une merveille médicale enfin testée grâce à lui.

Bizarre, il s'en foutait totalement...

Il attrapa les mains de Naruto pour le faire lâcher prise mais la force de celui-ci avait largement augmenté, il se sentait, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, inférieur à Naruto en tout. En force, en pouvoir, en taille et peut-être même, il en doutait pourtant, en intelligence.

Un étrange sentiment de mal à l'aise contractait sa poitrine, le sentiment de ne plus appartenir à ce monde, comme si leurs deux ans d'écart avait creusé au fil du temps un fossé impossible à combler, il se décida enfin, après dix minutes d'inactivité et après avoir mal au dos à rester dans cette position assez inconfortable à moitié assis a moitié debout sur le sol, le col toujours tenu par Naruto qui commençait à faiblir, à lâcher quelques mots:

-Dit, Usuratonkachi, tu veut bien me lâcher maintenant ?

Naruto esquissa ce qui ressemblait être un sourire, apparemment, deux ans dans le coma n'avait pas suffit à faire changer la personnalité de Sasuke, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé quand ce dernier se dégagea brutalement de sa main, le poussa contre le sol et s'enfuit après avoir remis ses vieux vêtements.

Immobile, il restait et demeurait totalement immobile, il n'avait même pas tenté de bouger, était-ce l'émotion de la retrouvaille avec son ami qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis deux ans, parce que ce dernier l'avait repoussé violemment après avoir souffert pendant tant de temps à attendre jour et nuit son éveil, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du annoncer que tant d'années était passé d'un seul bloc, parce qu'il regrettait de l'avoir frappé ou parce qu'il était toujours allongé sur le sol glacial de l'hôpital depuis tout à l'heure.

C'était tout, mais rien à la fois.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, son cerveau l'en empêchait.

Un coulissement de porte se fit entendre, une infirmière entra, elle jeta un regard furtif autour d'elle, elle vit que Sasuke qui était sensé se réveiller aujourd'hui n'était plus dans son lit et que le jeune garçon en visite était étallé par terre sans émettre le moindre signe, elle commença à hurler:

-Vite quel~mmmmph.

Une main l'empêcha de continuer son récit, un chuchotement lui parvint à sa droite lui disant que si elle ne criait pas, elle serait libéré de son mutisme. Elle signala sa coopération d'un léger signe de tête. La porte coulissa lentement derrière elle, son taux d'adrénaline augmentant dangereusement, elle avait peur de devoir blesser le jeune homme, elle attrapa le bras de son agresseur et dans un élan d'agilité fit tournoyer celui-ci sur lui même, plaquant son membre derrière son dos. Après quelques secondes d'immobilisation, Naruto repris ses esprits et se libéra de l'emprise de la jeune femme.

Naruto, assis sur le lit pris sa tête dans ses mains repensant à ce qui c'était passé. Sasuke, le poing, les larmes, la fuite, l'attente, la joie, la peur, la colère, le soulagement, les regrets, tous ces mots et ces sentiments remuaient, bouillonnaient en lui, si l'infirmière n'était pas là avec lui, il s'en serait donné des claques, le rattraper, seulement le rattraper, il aurait du, mais il n'avait pas pu.

**Pourquoi ?**

Il avait la tête qui tournait, tous se bousculait, se mélangeait... Il entendit soudain un crépitement au loin, venant de dehors. Il pleuvait. Même le ciel avait pitié de lui. Il se leva dans un mouvement de lenteur presque insoutenable. Une fois devant la grande fenêtre qui menait dehors, il hésita un moment, il l'ouvrit avec cette même lenteur, fit un pas hésitant en avant sur le balcon, puis deux, et avant de s'en rendre compte, il était en train de sauter par dessus la barre, barrière matérielle entre le sol et l'hôpital, entre ses regrets qui l'avaient habités pendant deux années et sa joie de le revoir après deux années, deux longues et épuisantes années à faire des missions sans aucun intérêt.

Sasuke avait été bien vite remplacé par une jeune fille plutôt insouciante qui répondait au nom de Kaishin* qui n'aurait pas pu de toute manière comblé le vide creusé par le manque de leur ancien coéquipier et par ses compétences hors du commun.

Tous les autres villages n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps à répandre la nouvelle du « dernier Sharingan entre la vie et la mort ». Naruto avait tout tenté pour faire cesser ces rumeurs incessantes, mais rien n'y fit, mais après quelques mois, elle s'était estompé et on en parlait seulement occasionnellement pour le grand plaisir de ses anciens acolytes.

Naruto courait entre les allées et dans les rues vides, les sillons laissé sur ses joues le brûlaient, était-elle causées par la pluie ou ses larmes, même lui ne le savait pas et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il tourna au coin de la rue, passa devant le vendeur de ramen, n'y jeta même pas un coup d'oeil, il n'y allait plus depuis deux ans maintenant, il glissa légèrement, se rattrap de justesse et continua sa cours, il couru à en perdre haleine, sachant à l'avance où Sasuke se rendrait, même après deux ans il le connaissait par coeur.

Aïe! Cela faisait la troisième branche que Sasuke se prenait, il commençait à avoir mal à l'oeil gauche, celui qui s'était pris les branches précédemment citées, deux ans à ne pas bouger avait du altérer ses réflexes, il repensa furtivement à son ancien ami, celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, mais le naif gamin de douze ans qu'il était avait grandi, lui non, il s'était entraîné, avait acquis de l'expérience en mission, avait appris de nouvelles techniques, avait enrichi sa maigre cervelle, avait gagné en maturité, tandis que lui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, si ce n'était que maintenant toute sa vie semblait bouleversée et qu'il planait au dessus de sa tête un sentiment de mal à l'aise et une impression de ne pas être à sa place, d'être d'un autre monde.

Il releva la tête, trop tard cependant pour voir la fusée qui lui fonçait dessus et lui explosa quasiment le front, le faisant presque tomber à terre, il se rattrapa de peu à un arbre qui n'avait rien demandé, cassant deux de ces branches. Perché en hauteur, jetant un coup d'oeil en contrebas, il aperçu celui, ou plutôt celle, qu'il lui avait littéralement cassé le front en deux et filé par la même occasion en sérieux mal de crâne, enfin, de ce qui lui en restait. S'étalant de tout son long à terre, la jeune fille se releva doucement, elle était un peu plus âgé que Sasuke, un ou deux ans.

Il déglutit.

Ses deux mots, il le savait, deviendrait tabou pour lui dans peu de temps s'il ne cessait de les répéter en boucle dans sa tête.

**Deux ans, deux ans, deux ans, deux ans, deux ans, deux ans... **

Un gémissement de douleur interrompu la sienne, il descendit du mieux qu'il peut et se posa à terre dans un geste qu'il espérait gracieux, pas trop empoté, comme quelqun qui n'avait pas fait cela pendant deux ans. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, ça recommençait. La jeune femme était maintenant assise sur le sol, regardant le jeune garçon qu'elle avait percuté, il avait l'air plutôt soucieux :

-Je vous ai fait si mal que ça ?

Il sursauta.

-Quand on est aussi peut douée que ça, on s'abstient de courir partout à cette vitesse là, vous auriez pu faire attention, c'est un miracle que nous n'ayons rien eu.

-Hé ! C'est vous qu'aurais du faire gaffe, mon p'tit bonhomme. Moi j'suis pressée voyez vous, il y a un ami de mes coéquipier qui se réveille bientôt, alors moi j'y vais tantôt.

«Tantôt» , «mon p'tit bonhomme» ...elle hésitait entre la politesse et les insultes ou quoi ?

-Pff... soupira Sasuke , et quel est votre nom s'il vous plaît?

-Moi ?

-Non, l'Hokage, à votre avis, vous voyez quelqun d'autre à part vous ici ? Vous croyez que je cause aux arbres peut-être ?

-Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver.

Pourtant Sasuke était à bout de nerf.

-Alors, s'impatienta t'il.

-Oui, oui, deux secondes... Kaishin, je m'appelle Kaishin.

***Kaishin signifie trahison.**

En faite, le nom de Kaishin n'a pas grand chose à voir avec son caractère, mais quand je l'ai inventé, j'ai voulu l'appelé comme cela, allez savoir pourquoi ? Bon ben, bientpot un nouveau chapitre, j'éspère ( avec peu de conviction) que vous avez un peu (même un tout petit peu ?) apprécié ce chapitre.

Reviews !


	2. Course poursuite

A partir de maintenant ( peut-être pas toute l'histoire ^^) ce seras le point de vue de Sasuke.( si je change de point de vue vous verrez « PoV de *** ») Bon, je tient à remercier hathor2, Karen, Nunshan ynis, yuishifuji, dragonichigo, Boys-love-yaoi, (et désolés ceux que j'ai oublié ^^) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont réchauffé le coeur, me redonnant vraiment l'envie de récrire et, je retire ce que j'ai dit, d'après eux ma fic est pas si nulle que ça, donc je suis HEU-REU-SE ! Et vu que je vais pas pouvoir écrire pendant un certain temps, je vous en fait un plus long, je ne serais pas chez moi (et donc pas internet T^T pendant une semaine.) Donc au moins une semaine et demi, peut être deux ^^ désolé au (très très rares) personnes qui me suivent et que je remercie chaleureusement ^^ A lire avec No Bravery de James Blunt. Bonne lecture !

-Alors, s'impatienta t'il.

-Oui, une petite seconde. Kaishin, je m'appelle Kaishin.

-Et bien Kaishin, je suis désolée de t'avoir percuté et tout le reste, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec toi...

Je me retournais vers l'endroit d'où j'étais arrivé, cet idiot de blondinet m'avait mis en rogne.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, ce jour là? Moi qui voulait mourir. Moi qui voulait pouvoir enfin stopper ma vengeance, ce que je ne réussirait jamais à faire seul, faire cesser mes regrets.

Deux ans, deux ans, deux ans, deux ans...

Ce cri infernal que poussait mon coeur résonnait en boucle dans ma tête. Un cri entêtant et assourdissant que seul moi était en mesure d'entendre. La mélancolie de mon âme écartée de mes pensées, je me préparais pour ma remise en route quand je fut arrêté par une main agrippant mon pantalon. Je me retournait, agacé, et vit la jeune fille me regarder droit dans les yeux, je détournais mon regard, gêné. Ses yeux, je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais ils étaient d'un bleu électrique, à vous griller sur place. Mais ce qui m'avait marqué, c'était ce manque d'émotion, comme si elle ne ressentait rien, pas de tristesse, pas de joie, pas de surprise, pas de mal.

Rien.

-Ma... commença t'elle, ma question va vous sembler un peu idiote, mais...

Elle me vouvoyait maintenant , qu'elle fille lunatique. Elle ne disait plus rien et semblait mal à l'aise mais repris sa phrase quelques seconde plus tard:

-Vous n'êtes pas Itachi n'est-ce pas? Non, c'est impossible après tout...

Ita... Itachi ? Mon coeur s'arrêtait, le monde se mettait sur pause. Itachi... Pourquoi me demandait elle si j'étais mon frère ? Si j'étais ce lâche, ce meurtrier, ce couard,ce traître, ce... ce gros *#%$£¤ ! Je décidais de feindre l'ignorance et d'étouffer ma colère et mon indignation :

-Non, ce n'est pas moi, pourquoi, tu le cherches ?

-Non, mais vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Vous êtes de sa famille? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus que lui. Et son petit frère bien sûre mais lui il est encore dans le coma. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

Elle avait murmuré sa dernière phrase. Cela ne m'avait pas empêcher d'entendre.

-Pourquoi tant mieux?

J'étais anxieux. Qu'elle me déteste, ça me faisait une belle jambe, mais est-ce qu'elle connaissait mon frère et pourquoi le cherchait elle, s'en était une autre. Avait elle besoin de lui, savait elle où il était partit et ce qu'il avait fait ? Je n'en savais strictement rien...

-Mais bon, reprit-elle brusquement décidant d'ignorer ma question. De toute manière son grand frère est revenu à Konoha, l'Hokage l'a arrêté et il est en train de purger sa peine maintenant, d'ailleurs, en y repensant, cela c'est passé à peine quelques jours après que son « précieux » petit frère ne soit mis au tapis par Kayase* le deserteur du village du son, à ce que l'on m'a dit c'était l'équivalent de Sasuke à sa promotion.

-C'est.. c'est à dire?

-Le plus doué, le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus beau mais qui avait été victime d'un triste sort.

Je ne souris même pas. Pour moi, être comparé à un deserteur était une insulte plutôt qu'un compliment, et puis, j'étais trop tourmenté pour sourire, quoi qu'elle ne dise.

-Mais, risquais-je, Itachi, vous le connaissez, personnellement ?

-Quoi, lui? Non. Juste de nom comme ça, et de visage, j'ai aidé à l'arrêter avec l'équipe sept après tout.

Mon coeur rata un battement ou deux.

-L'é... l'équipe sept. Mais c'est l'équipe de...

-Du blondinet, de la planche à pain et du surdoué cloué à l'hosto. Ouais, je sais.

Autrement dit, de Naruto, de Sakura et du parfait imbécile que je suis.

Je me retournait subitement au même rythme que Kaishin, un craquement de branche s'était fait entendre, je filais sans même adresser un mot à la jeune femme. C'était peut-être Naruto ou bien quelqu'un du village au courant. En tout cas, s'il y a bien une chose que je savais, c'était que je devais courir. Et vite.

PoV de Naruto.

Le vent froid séchaient les dernières gouttes d'eau sur mes joues. Le soleil réapparaissait au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de l'endroit où Sasuke allait certainement se rendre. Il n'acceptait pas la défaite après tout, et ces événements l'avaient troublé, il devait y être, c'était obligé, sinon je ne vois pas où il aurait pu se rendre. A l'Ichiraku ? Ma conscience intérieure m'interpella: On parle pas de toi là ! Avant de chercher où il pourrait être s'il il n'étais pas là où je pensais qu'il devait être, je devais déjà allez chercher là où il aurait dû aller.(Oh! Comme c'est compliqué et philosophique! ) J'accélérais pensant que Sasuke ne devait plus être très loin d'ici. Je sentais son chakra d'ici. Heureusement que j'avais suivi quelque conseil de Kakashi et appris deux ou trois techniques.

Je ne m'en était pourtant pas sentit capable à une époque.

_**Deux ans plus tôt:**_

-Sa...Sasuke ? SASUKE ! Allez ! Debout ! Reveilles-toi !

Mes larme inondaient sa peau d'albâtre et son visage pâle, il ne donna aucun signe de vie. Ma main posé sur son torse mutilé, caressant son visage poisseux, recouvert par son propre sang et mes pleurs salés finit par relever lentement son visage à hauteur du mien sa bouche devenaient bleus, ses lèvres qui ne prononceraient plus jamais mon prénom, qui ne proférons plus jamais d'insultes à mon égard. Je me rapprochais de ses lèvres, les miennes tremblaient comme jamais, j'y déposais un chaste baiser et murmura à ses oreilles qui n'entendraient plus jamais ma voix :

-Je t'aime idiot... Je t'aime ! Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Ta voix, ton corps, ton visage, ton souffle, ta façon d'être, ta démarche... plus jamais je ne reverrais tout ça... Tu y a pensé à ça, crétin ? Sasuke, réveille toi, je te donnerais tout... ma vie, mon coeur, mon sang, mon amour... Tout ! Mais par pitié, je t'en conjure, réveille toi, insulte moi d'Usuratonkachi à nouveau, regard moi avec ton air hautain, tes yeux noirs. Laisse moi te regarder à nouveau... Fait battre mon coeur à cent à l'heure comme seul toi savait le faire... Sasuke !

Ma voix s'était cassé dans un sanglot presque convulsif, je me dépêchais de soulever son corps en lambeau et de le ramener au village. Dans la rue, des regards effrayés, horrifiés et de pitié se déposèrent sur la dépouille du dernier Uchiwa tenu dans les bras de celui que tout le monde considéraient comme un monstre, Naruto Uzumaki, l'enfant-Kyuubi.

J'arrivais enfin, après plusieurs heures de souffrances morales et psychologiques à l'hôpital où une infirmière, les yeux écarquillés, posa Sasuke sur un lit et lui fit un bandage de fortune tout en hurlant des ordres à tous les internes de garde, il était plus de trois heures du matin. L'hôpital devint vite un champs de bataille où tout le monde courait et hurlait en attendant de recevoir de nouveaux ordres.

Quand à moi, j'étais assis sur un fauteuil dans la salle d'attente à côté de la salle d'opération où il tentait de réanimé Sasuke qui ne respirait plus depuis longtemps. Les deux mains serrées à m'en blanchir les jointures, les larmes ne coulaient plus de mes yeux bleus, je n'en avais plus depuis longtemps, j'avais juste un monstrueux mal de crâne digne d'un bon gros lendemain de cuite qui allait généralement avec la crise de larmes. J'essayais d'interpeller à tout prix un interne dès qu'il sortait de la salle, couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, mais sans succès, aucun ne voulait me dire ce qui se passait, en fait, aucun ne voulait me dire quoi que ce soit, les allez et venues s'intensifiaient puis régressaient au fur et à mesure comme dans un cycle vicieux visant à me faire paniqué continuellement. Plusieurs fois on m'avait conseillé d'aller dormir, je refusais catégoriquement à chaque fois, je resterais jusqu'au verdict, le soleil pointait son nez dehors, il était huit heures du matin quand quelqu'un daigna enfin m'interpeller:

-Monsieur Uzumaki, venez ici deux minutes s'il vous plaît.

Je me levais doucement, tout en me dirigeant vers le médecin de garde, je m'imaginais les pires scénarios et tentait de garder mon calme, j'arrivais près du docteur les mains tremblantes, ma voix se trouvait être dans le même état:

-A... Alors ? Demandais-je, refoulant la vague de larmes qui humidifiait mes yeux déjà bien rouges et bien gonflés.

-Il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir...

Un sourire illumina mon visage, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je faillis sauter au cou du médecin, je me restreignis.

-C'est ce que j'aimerai vous dire, rajouta t'il croyant bon de faire de l'humour pendant un moment aussi crucial, mais ce ne seras possible que si vous signez ce papier signifiant que vous acceptez que l'on le perfuse pour lui injecter un produit encore jamais testé sur des êtres humains mais très concluant sur les souris et les rats.

Je bouillonnais intérieurement, hésitant entre colère, indignation et tristesse, il comparait Sasuke à une souris ou je rêvais ?

-Et, ce produit, répondis-je, il sauveras Sasuke si on lui en injecte ?

-Oui, bien sûr, si il fonctionne,c'est pour cela que l'on doit vous le demander avant, vu que vous l'avez sauvé et que ces parents sont... *silence* hum hum... enfin bref, passons.

-Quels sont les effets secondaires avec ce produit ? Il y en a toujours non?

-En effet, et malheureusement il ne sont pas inconsidérables. Voyez vous, le produit agis sur tout le corps, le cerveau compris, mais il n'y a absolument aucun risque de ce côté-ci. Le produit fait en sorte que la guérison se focalise sur les blessures importantes d'abord, mais pour cela, le cerveau doit être très sollicité. Stoppant ainsi la croissance du corps et des muscles, ainsi que des organes.

-Donc, il ne grandiras pas ?

-Oui. Comme si pour lui le temps s'arrêtait si vous préférez.

-Et, pendant combien de temps ? Une semaine ? Un mois?

Le médecin semblait gêné et détourna son regard du mien plein d'espoir et d'espérances.

-Pendant... plusieurs ... années en vérité... on n'est même pas sûr qu'il ne se réveille un jour, les blessures sont plus que graves et son coeur et son cerveau se sont arrêtés pendant plusieurs minutes, voir plusieurs heures, ont à déjà eu de la chance, non, pas de la chance, à ce niveau là, ils s'agit d'un miracle, que nous ayons pu faire redémarrer tous ses organes vitaux !

Il se retourna vers moi, la face grave et me pris les épaules :

-Il n'appartient qu'à vous la décision de le soigner ou non!

J'attrapais le stylo qu'il me tendait ainsi que la feuille d'autorisation. Je signais sans même la lire et la rendais au docteur qui se rendait à nouveau à l'intérieur de la salle d'opération.

Suite à cela, je me rendais tous les jours le voir, une heure ou deux, lui racontait ma journée, lui remettait des fleurs. Quelques jours après son hospitalisation, Itachi se rendait au village, on le surpris dans la chambre de Sasuke, pleurant à son chevet, il accepta de se rendre à condition de pouvoir voir son frère une fois toutes les semaines, les conditions furent acceptés et celui que l'on considérait comme un traître fut enfermé à vie grâce à notre équipe qui fut autorisé à l'interpeller. Il fut jugé pour ses crimes et avoua ne pas avoir pu tuer son petit frère qu'il aimait par dessus tout le jour du massacre de sa famille perpétuée par ses soins, il l'aimait toujours autant et était accouru dès que la nouvelle de son hospitalisation et de sa possible mort lui était parvenue. Les rumeurs comme quoi Sasuke aurait planté notre équipe pour exécuter des missions seuls et gagner en expérience se répandaient vite, tout les autres villages cachés furent mis au courant de l'état de l'Uchiwa. Ses rumeurs, c'étaient Sakura et moi qui en pâtissions, devant répondre aux questions incessantes des villageois et tenter de les faire cesser. Nous avions par deux fois ''fêté'' l'anniversaire de Sasuke dans sa chambre, dans les pleurs et le silence, le joie ayant été mise de côté. Trois mois à peine après que Sasuke n'ai été hospitalisé, une jeune fille de notre âge nommé Kaishin rejoignit le groupe pour tenter de remplacer Sasuke, tête en l'air, lunatique, ignorante et douée en rien, elle réussissait juste à nous faire perdre nos missions et à nous embarrasser, risquant nos vies pour tenter de la sauver à de nombreuses reprises à cause de sa stupidité et de son incapacité naturelle. Elle avait plusieurs fois affirmé connaître la région comme sa poche, elle ne devait pas connaître très bien ses poches alors, car elle nous avait perdu trois fois de suite. La quatrième, la cinquième et toutes les autres fois, c'était Kakashi ou Sakura qui nous guidaient. Ni moi ni Sakura n'avaient envie de s'entraîner, d'apprendre des techniques et encore moins de partir en mission. Pendant deux ans, l'idée de retrouver Kayase m'avait obsédé. Six mois, dix-neuf jours et vingt-deux heures de recherche avait permis de le retrouver et de l'arrêter avant que je ne réussisse à le mettre en pièce. J'avais tout fois réussis à le torturer avec comme prétexte de vouloir lui soutirer des informations.

Rien de très positif en définitif.

**Retour au présent**

J'arrivais à un kilomètre ou deux de l'endroit où j'avais retrouvé Sasuke deux ans plus tôt... Mon coeur se contractait douloureusement, les souvenirs de cette époque et les mots que j'avais prononcés me revenait, résonnant dans ma tête.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime idiot..._

C'était moi l'idiot, je lui avait hurlé ça parce que je pensais qu'il ne se réveillerait plus jamais, désormais, j'avais un peu honte, mais je ne regrettais rien, si ce n'était le fait qu'il ne ne m'avait pas entendu. Je soupirais à cette pensée. Je m'arrêtais en entendant deux personne qui discutait vivement. Une fille que je n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître grâce à sa voix de crécelle qui me perçait les tympans, mais je me demandait avec qui Kaishin discutait, je ne l'entendais pas. J'avançais d'un pas pour mieux entendre et fit malencontreusement craquer une branche sous mon pied droit. La personne qui discutait avec Kaishin et la-dite Kaishin se retournèrent tous les deux avant que l'interlocuteur de mon idiote de coéquipière ne se précipitent dans les arbres derrière lui, commençant une course folle. Je ne mis que quelques secondes à reconnaître l'odeur de Sasuke, je fis un signe à Kaishin pour qu'elle retourne au village sans s'inquiéter de rien. Essoufflé, je courais à travers les branches, à travers la faune pour arriver dans une clairière sans arbres. Je m'y arrêtais et reconnus l'endroit où je me trouvais, je ne voyais pas celui que je cherchais aux alentours, me serais-je trompé...

-Alors, Usuratonkachi, comme ça on me cherche? Tu a l'air plus perspicace qu'avant on dirait. Tu as peut-être muris en fin de compte.

Je n'eut pas le temps de me retourner, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, une douleur à l'arrière de ma tête. Je m'écroulais :

-Sa... suke... Pour...quoi ?

Je n'effondrais dans les ténèbres et entendis juste le cliquetis d'une chaîne avant d'ouvrir les yeux, j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant moi, je n'y croyais pas...

*Kayase signifie rapide.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ^^ tout compte fait pas seulement deux chapitres ^^ et peut être un lemon dans le trois ? Hop hop hop , allez savoir ^^

=3 Reviews ?


	3. Surprise !

Disclaimer : Les personnages m'appartiennent tous! Surtout Sasuke *bave* *o*. T^T Je blague, je voulais dire ça, au moins une fois... Les personnages sont tous à Kishimoto... la chanceuse toi. 

Rating : M (y a un semblant de truc pas très catholique là, mais pas de quoi faire des montagnes de taupinières ^^ (en plus sinon ben les taupinières elles font la gueule!)

Mot de l'auteuse :Désolée à l'avance pour les fautes, il va y en avoir plein. Ce chapitre ne me plais pas vraiment, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite. Ah! Et laissez tombé l'idée des deux chapitres, il y en aura plus ^^ (-Avec celui là ça fait déjà trois ! -Ta gueule ! -D'accord !) Et MERCI aux reviews ! Je vous aimes !

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (le meilleur couple que les fangirls ont inventés! 

Je m'effondrais dans les ténèbres et entendis juste le cliquetis d'une chaîne avant d'ouvrir les yeux, j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant moi, je n'y croyais pas...

-Qu'est-ce que...

J'eus un rire nerveux.

-Tu veux rire c'est ça, c'est une blague ? Si s'en est une c'est pas drôle. C'est pas toi qui m'a frappé quand même ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle ? Mais moi je trouve cela très divertissant au contraire.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie, et pourqu...

Ma fougue fût bientôt stopper par une sensation de pression sur mes poignets.

Je levais les yeux, on m'avait attaché à un arbre qui semblait très loin de la clairière avec des chaînes, je grimaçais en remarquant que la chaîne avait entamé mon poignet et qu'un léger filet de sang s'échappait d'une plaie causée par le frottement du fer rouillé contre ma peau.

-Te voir enchaîné comme ça à cet arbre, voilà une vision qui en exciterait plus d'un, crois moi. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'en deux ans tu ai tant changé, que tu sois devenu aussi... sexy.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, je cherchais un moyen de m'échapper d'ici. L'écorce de l'arbre me griffait le dos, la chaîne m'attaquait la chair sans parler de la confusion et de la colère qui faisait bouillonner chacune de mes cellules. Croire que cette personne puisses un jour me trahir était une vision qui m'étais jusque là inconcevable.

-... alors comme tu t'en doutes... tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Tu oses poser la question, pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Tu me trahis et m'enchaîne, moi qui pensait que l'on étaient amis.

-Amis ? Tu veux rire, je t'ai toujours considéré plus que comme un ami, tu sais? Si tu savais les fantasmes que j'ai toujours eu sur toi, les rêves que je faisais, mais à l'époque tu étais amoureux de Sakura, enfin, c'est ce que j'avais toujours pensé. Mais aujourd'hui j'en suis sûre, c'était de lui dont tu te languissait, non ? A rester à son chevet plusieurs heures par jour, à vouloir faire cesser ses rumeurs et les bruits qui courait sur lui. J'ai tout fait pour attirer ton intention, j'ai même feigner la bêtise et j'ai fait semblant d'être idiote, je me suis ridiculiser et humilier volontairement pour toi depuis deux longues années...

-Kaishin... je suis désolé, mais tu sais bien que je n'aime que Sasuke... Je suis homosexuel, même à moi il m'a fallut du temps à l'accepter alors toi, je n'imagine même pas.

Je baissais la tête, un peu honteux d'avouer pour la première fois à voix haute à quelqun d'autre que moi ce que j'étais vraiment.

Je sursautais, Kaishin s'était mise à rire, un rire grave et rauque.

-Alors comme ça tu aimes les hommes ? Mais fallait le dire plus tôt !

Je ne comprenais pas.

-Ka...Kaishin, tu es bien une fille, alors pourquoi tu te réjouis autant de savoir que ... que j'... que j'aime les ...les hommes.

-Réfléchis deux secondes, je ne suis pas une femme, je suis un homme. Je pensais que tu aimais le sexe opposé, pas que tu étais du même bord que moi, sinon j'aurais tenté ma chance bien plus tôt, avant que cette petite merde de Sasuke ne se réveille. Si tu savais comme j'avais envie de lui mettre un bon pain en travers de sa jolie petite gueule, et dire que tu a souffert si longtemps à cause d'un snob qui pète plus haut que son cul, j'en reviens pas là.

Au moins un élément de la personnalité de Kaishin restait le même : sa vulgarité et son habitude de mettre des grossièretés à toutes les sauces, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique j'en aurais presque ris.

-Kaishin, tu est bien consciente, enfin conscient, que tu est en train de faire souffrir celui que tu prétends aimer, comment je fais moi pour te croire après ça?

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

Je levais les yeux et fixais les siens sans cligner et lui répondit clairement:

-Si il y avait bien un instant dans ma vie où je t'aurais le moins cru, c'est maintenant.

-Bien.

Il s'approcha de moi, à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres et me susurra:

-Alors je vais te le prouver de manière à ce que même dans dix ans tu t'en souviennes...

-Je... que- quoi ?

Kaishin avait mis la main sous mon t-shirt et me caressait le torse avec ses doigts gelés, il titillait mon téton gauche avec sa main droite pendant que sa langue s'occupait de l'autre.

Je gémis malgré moi lorsque sa main frôla ma braguette.

-Tu vois, tu n'es pas si indifférent, murmura t'il à mon oreille, je te ferais oublier ton Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Lâ... lâche moi Kaishin...

-Tu as dit quoi ? Lèche moi Kaishin, c'est ça ? Ce serais avec plaisir mais je veux faire durer les festivités.

-Arrête ça, tu sais très bien que... que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vou... voulu dire.

J'avais du mal à respirer, plus je luttait contre Kaishin plus la chaîne me rentrait dans le poignet, décuplant la douleur, mais si je ne luttais pas contre lui, qui pourrais savoir ce qu'il me ferait.

Plutôt mourir que de trahir Sasuke.

Des larmes d'amertumes et de douleur coulèrent de mes joues, Kaishin en attrapa une du bout du doigt et le mis à sa bouche :

-Le goût de tes larmes est exquis. Tu le ressens, le plaisir de la douleur? J'aimerais bien arrêté vu que tu a l'air d'avoir un peu mal, mais après tout, je ne fais que te rendre ce que tu m'a donné il y a un peu plus d'an et demi maintenant.

J'écarquillais les yeux, non, ce ne pouvait pas être... Kaishin n'était pas... !

-Ka... Kayase !

-Tout juste Auguste, ça t'en bouche un coin, non?

Ca pour m'en boucher un coin, ça m'en boucher un sacré là.

Malheureusement pas assez pour refermer la plaie de mon coeur qui venait de se rouvrir, béante et purulente comme jamais, cette plaie que l'on appelle la haine et la tristesse.

-Kayase !

Ma voix se faisait grondante et rauque, des larmes vinrent inonder mes yeux, je les repoussaient, loin, très très loin.

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique et me fixa de ses yeux bleus éclatants.

-Mais, attends deux secondes, c'est impossible ! Kaishin à intégré notre groupe trois mois à peine après l'hospitalisation de Sasuke et je t'ai capturé six mois après !

Nouveau rire sardonique et tonitruant.

-Je vais t'expliquer mon mignon, compte sur moi. J'avais mis trois mois à élaborer ce piège pour que vous y plongiez tous les trois. Je me suis présenté à l'Hokage comme étant une remplaçante de Sasuke venant du village du son, seulement voilà, en vérité aucun village n'avait envoyé de remplaçant.

C'était moi.

Déguisé en fille, je me suis fait appelé Kaishin et j'ai facilement intégré votre groupe.

Au départ, je voulais juste aller à l'hôpital pour finir Sasuke.

Seulement, après m'être amusé à vous faire perdre dans les bois deux fois, j'ai croisé tes yeux bleus, et quelque chose de nouveau est né, quelque chose que personne n'avait réussit à allumer en moi.

-L'amour?

-Non, ce sentiment niais c'est pour les lopettes.

Je me retenais de lui dire qu'il était homosexuel et le laissait continuer sentant mon poing se refermer de plus en plus fort à m'en faire saigner au fur et à mesure que le flot de parole sortais de sa misérable bouche putride.

-L'envie de faire souffrir l'autre et de souffrir en retour. Je ne l'avais compris qu'après que tu m'ai enfermé dans cette cave humide et froide en me torturant des heures durant de manière différente chaque jour. J'ai ressentis au fond de moi comme un soulagement, quand tu venais me voir, c'était comme si le soleil entrait. Un soleil hardant qui me brûlait la peau, faisant fondre ma chair et me faisait sombrer dans les ténèbres causées par la trop grande luminosité, ce soleil, j'ai eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le détruire, morceau par morceau, de l'humilier lui aussi. Puis, quand mon tour serais venu, j'aurais accepté sa torture comme un cadeau du ciel. Comparé à cela, l'amour c'est une fellation ratée.

Je n'aimais pas trop la comparaison, mais comparé au reste, c'était la partie que je préférais.

Il avait envie de me détruire ?

De me faire mal ?

Ben il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

J'empoignais le kunai que j'avais dans ma main depuis le début de son discours que je n'avais pas sortis, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer et le lançait dans l'oeil droit de Kayase qui le tenait désormais, allongé à terre, se tordant de douleur, un sourire sadique déformant son visage.

Il hurlait:

-Sublime, merveilleux, fantastique !

Je me détachais péniblement et tomba à même le sol, j'eus à peine le temps de regarder mon poignet meurtris que Kayase s'était déjà relevé.

Je courais en direction de la clairière, espérant trouvé quelqu'un, quelque chose.

Paniqué, je ne remarquais presque pas la silhouette présente parmi les arbres qui m'observait maintenant dans les feuillages, je regardais en arrière si l'autre dingue ne me suivait pas.

Rien.

Il devait en avoir eu assez, devenir borgne, à qui cela aurait il plût?

A lui, je vous l'accorde.

PoV de Sasuke

J'avais semé mon poursuivant, je me cachais maintenant dans les arbres, ceux aux bords de cette clairière, celle où je m'étais effondré il y avait deux ans maintenant.

**Deux ans, deux ans, deux ans, deux ans...**

Il serait tant que cette voix cesse de venir m'importuner dans mes pensées.

Un sentiment d'amertume me remontait dans la gorge et descendait jusque dans mes entrailles.

Je me posais la question de savoir si j'étais devenu totalement cinglé ou si j'étais simplement très troublé, je commençais à me faire à l'idée que le naif Naruto que je dépassais en tout faisait maintenant une bonne tête de plus que moi, mais certaine choses était encore trop trouble pour pouvoir me concentrer dessus.

Par exemple, j'étais persuadé, le jour où j'avais faillit bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, d'avoir entendu une voix m'appeler, elle disait quelque chose dans le genre :

_Je t'aime, je t'aime idiot..._

Maintenant que j'y pense cette voix avait tout à fait raison, j'ai été un gros con, dans son plus simple appareil, laissez mes coéquipiers dans la panade comme ça, faut vraiment avoir été bercé trop près du mur! Des bruits me tirèrent de mon lynchage intérieur.

Un craquement, un cri, des bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui cours.

Naruto qui cours devant moi, il semble paniqué, quelque chose ne va pas, alors que je m'apprête à aller lui poser la question, la jeune femme que j'avais renversé tout à l'heure arrivait devant Naruto qui s'était stoppé et se retournait au ralentis comme pour lui faire face.

-Kayase, ça suffit maintenant, tu viens de perdre ton oeil droit, ne me force pas à faire pire, parce que je le ferais.

Sa voix était un mélange de tristesse, de lassitude, de haine, de peur et de panique. Kayase. Ce nom... Où l'avais je entendu.

**-Quel est ton nom jeune homme ?**

**-Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, et toi déserteur, qui es tu ?**

**Je suis Kayase, déserteur du village du son, et je suis vraiment navré, mais je vais devoir te tuer, Sasuke Uchiwa.**

Un pied sur la branche, un shuriken dans la main droite je sautais sur Kayase, sur l'immondice, la pourriture, le déchet qui à fait de la vie de mes coéquipiers et la mienne par la même occasion un enfer.

Un idiot fini, j'étais un idiot fini, comment avais-je fais pour ne pas m'apercevoir que la jeune femme que j'avais percutée et l'homme qui m'avait plongé dans le coma était la même personne ?

Même la vitesse à laquelle elle m'avait percuté n'était pas normale.

Je m'interposais entre Naruto et Kayase, celui-ci ouvra grand les yeux et laissa échapper une exclamation :

-Aaaaaaahhh ! Mais j'te r'connais, t'es l'autre dingue qui m'a percuté sur la branche tout à l'heure !

-Sa...Sasuke ! S'écria Naruto estomaqué. Laisse le, va t'en, tu ne peut pas le vaincre !

-Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiwa ? Le gnome ? Celui que j'ai combattu il y a deux ans et que je n'ai pas finis ? Ben ça pour une coïncidence, c'est une sacrée coïncidence !

-Ce n'est pas... une coïncidence, Teme. Hurlais-je, à deux doigts de l'explosion.

-Alors ça, tu vois, j'en ai rien à faire. Je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire le soir où on a engagé le combat, te tuer, ça va faire longtemps que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les yeux écarquillés il s'effondra à terre.

Autrice: Ohohoh ! Que c'est il passé !

Naruto : Fait pas semblant, tout le monde s'en fout de ta fic...

Autrice : Je sais T^T

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu l'a fait pleuré ?

Autrice : Le fangirls s'en prennent toujours plein la geule, t'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude ...

=3 Reviews ? (discutez pas, c'est un ordre xD)


	4. Quand Lemon ne veut pas dire Citron

Disclaimer : Les personnages m'appartiennent tous! Surtout Sasuke *bave* *o*. T^T Je blague, je voulais dire ça, au moins une fois... Les personnages sont tous à Kishimoto...Y'en a qu'en on de la chance, hein ?

Rating : M 

Mot de l'auteuse :Désolée à l'avance pour les fautes, il va y en avoir plein, et pour ceux qui se le demande, je ne compte pas prendre de Béta reader pour une première histoire qui est plus une initiation qu'autre chose. Et MERCI aux reviews ! Ca m'aide vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à avancer et ça donne chaud au coeur. Autrement, j'ai pas envie de mettre le suite moi! Merci surtout à Leelou29, à BoysLove-Yaoi, a Dragonichigo et évidemment aux autres personnes qui m'ont suivies depuis le début. Dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et pour les personnes qui pensent que c'est trop précipité et que ca manque de détaille, désolée, mais au départ c'était sensé faire seulement deux chapitres ^^ Donc...

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (le meilleur couple que les fangirls ont inventés! 

* * *

-Ce n'est pas... une coïncidence, Teme. Hurlais-je, à deux doigts de l'explosion.

-Alors ça, tu vois, j'en ai rien à faire. Je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire le soir où on a engagé le combat, te tuer, ça va faire longtemps que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les yeux écarquillés il s'effondra à terre.

Naruto était là, presque la bave aux lèvres, tenant un kunai dans sa main droite, la haine pouvait se lire sur son visage, tous ces traits exprimaient le dégoût que mon agresseur lui inspirait.

Il était à genou, il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de se relever, manque d'envie, de force ou de conviction, croyez ce que vous voulez.

Je m'approchais de lui, un pas, puis deux, avec une prudence et une lenteur démesurée qui donnait un effet irréel à la scène.

Arrivé devant lui, je me rendis seulement compte que j'étais à à peine quelques centimètres de la bête cruelle qu'était devenue mon coéquipier, le même qui m'avait sauvé de la mort et qui avait poignardé de sang froid le déserteur à cause de qui nos vies avait basculé. Sans un bruit, il remuait juste le couteau dans la plaie causée par le violent coup qu'il lui avait asséné à la poitrine, le laissant gisant à terre, sans vie.

Sa tête se releva dans ma direction, je remarquais alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, mouillant ses superbes lèvres appétissantes et ses doux yeux bleus azurs bouffis par le trop plein d'émotion.

Aucun mot ne sortis de nos bouches,

aucun son ne franchis nos lèvres,

seul le vent dans les branches des arbres était la preuve incontestable que le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner.

Alors, sans aucune brutalité mais d'un geste rapide, je posais ma main sur la sienne et déposait un léger baiser sur son front, Naruto, le visage déconfis par la surprise ne rougis que quelques secondes plus tard, se rendant enfin compte de la situation dans laquelle nous étions.

Nos visages, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre se frottaient dans un geste anodin, me décrochant un série de frissons, je n'avais jamais ressentis un telle sensation.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que le touché de sa peau contre la mienne pouvait être aussi agréable, que ce petit blondinet réussirait à me faire décrocher un sourire niais, qu'il pouvait me mettre dans un état de quasi-béatitude.

Penser que quelqu'un puisses un jour me donner envie de le protéger à ce point, de ne jamais vouloir le voire pleurer, vouloir lui promettre de l'aimer pour toujours...

_**De l'aimer ? **_

Étais-ce vraiment de l'amour ?

N'étais-ce pas les circonstances, l'endroit ou les évènements qui avait créé cette ambiance ?

La question méritait d'être posée, je ne voulais pas me lancer dans un prétendue histoire d'amour qui dure toujours et gnagnagna pour finir avec un beau blondinet aux yeux bleus en pleurs et tous ses amis qui me rejettent à cause de mon attitude et de mon idiotie chronique.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil discret en direction de Naruto qui semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, mais sans s'arrêter de pleurer.

Je me surpris à le détailler inconsciemment.

Je m'en rendis compte que je pouvais me lancer, me jeter à coeur perdu dans cette immensité rose et un peu trop guimauve à mon gout, si c'était pour être avec mon blondinet, celui dont j'étais amoureux depuis bien longtemps sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, alors qu'importe les obstacles, je résisterais à n'importe quel film à l'eau de rose, à n'importe quel ours en peluche bien rembourré et à tous ces trucs niais qui caractérisait un couple heureux.

Je l'ai aurait tous affrontés et bien plus pour lui.

J'attrapais son menton entre deux de mes doigts et le releva vers mon visage, j'essuyais ses larmes du bout de ma main libre et lui murmura avec une voix que j'espérais franche et convaincante:

-Veux tu te jeter avec moi à corps perdu dans cette aventure? Un mot, un seul et je t'y emmènerais, j'obéirais. Demande moi de te suivre, et je te suivrais jusqu'à ce que mon corps n'en puisses plus, demande moi de t'aimer et je t'aimerais à en mourir, demande moi d'exécrer et je haïrais au point de vouloir tuer, demande moi de mourir et je me passerais immédiatement la corde au cou. Un mot, un seul, et tous tes rêves, tes désirs, je les réaliserais. Jusqu'à en mourir.

Pour conclure ma déclaration, je rapprochais mon visage du sien et y déposa un baiser.

Tendre d'abord, puis je sentis Naruto passer ses bras autour de ma nuque pour approfondir l'accolade, ma langue caressa ses lèvres, demandant un droit de passage.

Il ouvra légèrement la bouche et nos langues se découvrirent mutuellement, se cherchant l'une et l'autre, voulant donner le plus de désir possible à son partenaire.

De ma main droite je caressais doucement ses cheveux d'un geste plutôt chaste que contrastait avec l'intensité de notre baiser, je le rompis, à bout de souffle, Naruto étouffa un grognement de mécontentement avant de rompre le silence qui s'était installé :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi, je ne comprends pas mon coeur...

-Pourquoi seulement maintenant, je t'aimais tant, même quand tu étais à deux doigts de la mort je hurlais mon amour pour toi, et il à suffit d'une seconde pour que mon rêve se réalise, être dans tes bras, pouvoir sentir ta peau contre la mienne, pouvoir te dire, te clamer, hurler mon amour pour toi alors que j'ai tant de fois essayé de te le faire comprendre... J'ai l'impression... d'être... d'être dans un rêve...

Il jeta un regard vers la dépouille de Kayase avant de renchérir :

-...ou dans un cauchemar.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime idiot._

-Alors c'était toi, ce jour là ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Il avait relevé la tête vers moi, une expression d'incompréhension teintée de curiosité voilé son visage, rajoutant à son sex-appeal naturel.

Sa voix charmeuse, ses yeux clairs dans lesquels ont pouvait plonger des heures durant sans se lasser, ses cheveux doux, blonds, sentant le printemps, ses trois petites moustaches le faisant ressembler à un chaton, son visage d'ange, ses bras dans lesquels on voudrait se lover sans jamais se relever, son torse fin, bronzé mais musclé, ses petites fesses dans lesquels on aimerait se loger... un toussotement me fit revenir à la réalité en quelques secondes, Naruto me regardait, fronçant les yeux, attendant une réponse à sa question.

Je m'arrachais donc à ma contemplation qui prenait des airs plutôt pervers et me décidait enfin à lui répondre:

-Avant de sombrer dans le coma, je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu une petite voix me hurler « Je t'aime, je t'aime idiot » ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Mes soupçons étaient fondés, les joues rouges de Naruto en était la preuve formelle et péremptoire, mais en même temps, j'étais heureux, encore plus heureux que le plus heureux des hommes, et croyez moi, ça fait beaucoup de heureux tout ça.

Je demandais à Naruto ce que nous devions faire avec le corps de Kayase, il cracha dessus et me dit qu'il mériterait de pourrir là, et qu'il regrettait que sa mort ait était aussi douce et aussi rapide, je me rangeais de son côté et approuva, j'avais déjà vu une fois ce que donnait un chaton énervé et toutes griffes dehors, je n'en redemandais pas.

Nous partîmes donc tous deux en direction du village après avoir brûlée la dépouille de Kayase et d'avoir prié pour que son âme se retrouve dans les tréfonds de l'enfer et que les diablotins lui piquent les fesses avec leurs fourches.

Un fois arrivé chez lui, dans son petit appartement qu'il avait gardé et où il habitait déjà il y a deux ans, nous nous assîmes sur le lit.

Il me prit la main et la posa sur sa paume, la mienne fixant le plafond, il dessina des ronds dessus, il semblait réfléchir, mais il ne remarquait pas que son geste anodin avait eu pour effet de m'exciter et de me faire rougir au plus haut point.

Ma main dans la sienne se retournais pour l'a lui attraper, je tirais sur son membre supérieur pour qu'il tombe sur moi, le haut de son corps sur mon torse, le bas toujours assis sur le lit.

Mes deux mains s'avancèrent pour entourer son visage et le rapprocher dangereusement du mien, nos bouches se touchant presque. C'est lui qui prit l'initiative de sceller nos lèvres en un baiser parfait, je mordillais la sienne pour demander le droit d'entrer, il me le refusa dans un premier temps mais il céda quand mes mains commencèrent à descendre dans son dos et qu'il commença à gémir de plaisir, nos langues s'entremêlèrent sensuellement, doucement, ralentissant presque comme pour faire durer ce deuxième véritable baiser.

Je ronronnais , c'était très excitant de le voir tout rouge et gêné comme ça, détournant le regard pour ne pas croiser mes yeux.

Notre baiser se faisait plus passionné, presque brutal, nos gestes se mêlaient, tous était était confus, je ne savais plus où on en était.

Malgré nos deux ans d'écart, je ne sentais pas la différence d'expérience entre nous deux.

**Deux ans, deux ans, deux ans, deux ans, deux ans...**

Il fallait que mon délire schizophrène me prenne maintenant, en plein milieu du scellement de notre amour, ben voyons répondit le hanneton !

Les mains de Naruto se posèrent alors sur mon torse et il rompit le baiser d'un geste plutôt brusque, peut être qu'il ne voulait pas m'embrasser, je baissais la tête.

J'avais été fou de croire qu'il accepterais mon amour aussi facilement, surtout avec nos deux ans d'écart, il ne me croyait peut-être pas, il ne me pensé peut-être pas sincère, après tout, c'est moi qui partait seul en mission sans rien leur dire avant...

-T'es dingue ou quoi ! Laisse moi respirer ! J'ai pas des branchies ! Hurla soudain le blondinet.

Un sourire immense fendit mon visage en deux.

Après quelques secondes, il avait repris son souffle, je me jetais quasiment sur lui.

Il faisait exprès de me séduire, ou étais-ce inconscient?

Je passais un main sous son T-Shirt, il étouffa un petit rire discret, je devais le chatouiller, je laissais mes doigts glissés le long de son torse, passant sur ses mamelons roses, sur son nombril, en faisant exprès de ne pas trop appuyer.

Je lui arrachait un éclat de rire qui cessa presque aussitôt quand ma main frôla son bas-ventre.

Je levais son haut pour pouvoir atteindre ses tétons que je m'empressais de goûter, je passais au deuxième, ne voulant pas faire de jaloux.

Délicieux !

Il commença à gémir, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son plaisir qui montait en même temps que la bosse de son pantalon:

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te retenir, personne ne va venir tu sais?

Il rougis de plus belle, tournant la tête de côté comme pour cacher son embarras évident, je la pris entre deux de mes doigts et, sans force, je déplaçais sa tête dans ma direction, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux, yeux qu'il voulut à nouveau détournés.

J'embrassais le haut de son crâne, son front, son nez, je parsemais ses joues et son cou de baisers papillons pour le mettre plus à l'aise avant de l'allonger sur le lit.

J'avais envie de lui, maintenant, je voulais le voir hurler de plaisir, je voulais l'entendre crier mon nom, sentir son odeur suave qui m'enivrait, goûter la saveur de sa peau mate et douce et toucher son corps si parfait pendant que ma langue en dessinerait les contours.

Ma main commença à descendre lentement vers la partie basse de son corps, je le sentis se crisper légèrement, sensation qui disparu presque immédiatement sous le coup de mes baisers destinés à le rendre moins tendu, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu sa nervosité.

Je déboutonnais son pantalon et le descendit lentement jusqu'en bas de ses longues jambes filiformes, je léchais le tissu, doucement d'abord avant de prendre son sexe complètement en bouche, le boxer par dessus.

Il commençait à se détendre un peu, j'enlevais donc le morceau de tissu encombrant, le jeta à terre et observa mon amant avec passion et envie. Je retirais par la même occasion -on avait commencé, autant finir !- ses autres vêtements, nu sur le lit, je le dévorais des yeux.

Magnifique.

C'était le mot.

Magnifique.

L'être que j'avais en face de moi était une incarnation du pêché charnel, un corps de rêve, un visage rouge et en sueur, son membre bien tendu vers le ciel, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux, sa peau, ses lèvres, ses cuisses accueillantes, tout en lui m'inspirait le désir et l'envie.

M'allongeant sur lui, je m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres, descendit vers son cou, lui laissa un beau suçon, signe de ma propriété exclusive.

Ma langue parcouru son cou, descendit jusqu'à ses tétons, ma langue jouait avec l'un tandis que ma main s'occupait de l'autre, durcit de plaisir, je l'entendais gémir, jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pensé vouloir quelqu'un autant que cela, surtout que cette personne était mon rival, mon meilleur ami, m'avait sauvé la vie, avait deux ans de plus que moi...

Tiens ?

Ma Deuxansphobie aurait elle disparu ?

C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y repense, deux ans d'écart, c'est ridicule, et à bien y penser, à part le physique, on avait le même âge.

Je laissait ses deux morceaux de chaire rose et dure pour descendre plus bas, léchant l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en les mordillant, je titillait son sexe de ma main droite , passant le doigt de bas en haut sur sa verge gonflée, le frustrant de plus en plus.

Je voulais qu'il le dise, ces mots, deux petits mots et je le libérerais de sa frustration, je ne voulais pas que ce soit quelque chose qu'il ne veuille pas. Deux mots.

Et alors que je le sentais sur le point d'exploser, il susurra quelque chose d'une voix rauque :

-Sasuke, prends moi ou je te jure que tu fini la tête contre le mur et que c'est toi que je défonce.

Surpris de l'agressivité de Naruto, j'en oubliais presque le principal : J'avais sa permission.

Je plaçais un doigt devant sa bouche, il le lécha avidement, faisant augmenter par la même occasion ma température et ma pression sanguine dans une ''zone à risque'', quand il le jugea assez mouillé, il le relâcha.

Mon doigt mis en place devant son intimité, je le caressais un peu tout d'abord avant d'y introduire une phalange, puis une deuxième, avant que tout mon doigt n'y soit entré, j'effectuais un mouvement rotatif.

Quand je le sentais suffisamment à l'aise, un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième s'invitèrent dans la cavité brûlante.

Mes doigts quittèrent leur nid de douceur, arrachant un grognement d'insatisfaction au blondinet en sueur qui me regardait avec un regard voilé d'envie :

-Prends moi Sasuke, maintenant... S'il te plaît...

Ses deux jambes se placèrent alors chacune sur mes épaules et je commençais tout doucement à pénétrer à l'intérieur de mon amant, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur et ensuite un gémissement de plaisir.

Je me stoppais dans mon mouvement une fois que j'étais complètement entré. Ne pas avoir grandis avait un avantage: Naruto aurait moins mal, même si c'est vrai que malgré mon physique de douze ans, je n'étais pas moins fier de la taille de mon pénis qui aurait pu faire des jaloux même du côté des adultes.

Après quelques secondes de non-mouvement, Naruto me demanda de bouger, n'osant pas trop, j'eus un moment d'hésitation qui n'eut plus lieu d'être quand Blondinet, frustré, s'empala de lui même d'un mouvement brusque sur mon sexe, lui arrachant un cri mêlé entre bien-être et douleur, submergé par une vague de plaisir, je bougeais moi aussi, caressant son sexe de ma main en rythme avec mes mouvements de hanches.

Naruto bougea de plus en plus vite :

-Sas... uke... je vais... je ne tiens.. plus.

-Je vais... aussi...

Nos paroles semblaient incompréhensibles, pourtant nous nous étions bien compris, dans une dernier coup de hanche, je touchais le point de plaisir de mon amant, lui arrachant un dernier cri d'extase, il se libéra dans ma main, je me libérais à l'intérieur de lui.

Épuisés, je m'écroulais littéralement dans ses bras, le serrant contre ma poitrine.

C'était... extraordinaire.

Je ne comprenais même pas comment certaine personne pouvait dire que l'amour entre homme étaient dégoûtants, ou ne devait pas exister, qu'il aille en enfer!

Je n'étais pas homosexuel, ni bisexuel, ni hétérosexuel.

_**J'étais Narutosexuel. **_

C'était lui et personne d'autre.

Je l'aime, je l'aimerais et je crois même que je l'aimais,et ce bien avant.

* * *

_**THE END !**_

C'est mon premier lemon, ***rougis*** j'espère qu'il était bien... si vous en voulez d'autres, faudra me mettre pleinnnnssss de reviews ^^ et aussi pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, de ma première fan fic... merci à l'avance et encore merci d'avoir suivis jusqu'au bout mon histoire lamentable et mal écrite !

Bye-bi !

Reviews ! =3 Neeee ?


End file.
